


Behind Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, This is so cliche I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dangerous, having a secret relationship in the First Order. That’s why they kept it behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Name] [Surname] was a woman with [e/c] eyes and a [s/t] complexion. She had [h/l] [h/c] hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt and matching trousers. Her whole outfit was covered with a black greatcoat and she wore leather gloves on her hands. She wore combat boots that reached a few inches past her ankles. She was usually known for her beauty and intelligence. And those two things were what attracted General Hux to her. When he first developed feelings for her, he considered them as a weakness. He never received any type of affection in the past. He never got fatherly love, only got teachings, orders and punishments. During his childhood, General Hux was always jealous of his classmates at school. Their parents would come pick them up from school with their speeders and give them hugs. They’d even get expensive gifts on their birthdays. He asked his father about this, but his father brushed the question off by bringing up a different topic. His father answered his question by insulting the other families. He’d say that the other families were spoiled and don’t know discipline. The Hux family had a great status to be proud of, but their rules were strict, too. 

As for [Name]’s backstory—not much was known about her. She’d told him some _parts_ of it, but whenever he asked about her family, she would change the answer. She only told him that she was born on D’Qar, learned how to fly a ship at the age of 15 and that was it. He respected her privacy, even though he was genuinely curious. He considered himself a lucky man to have someone like [Name] with him. She showered him with love and affection. She’d sometimes use his perfume and gave him the “ _you smell good_ ” excuse. He remembered that she even wore his greatcoat to work. It was amusing, to be honest, but he didn’t mind. She looked _amazing_ in his coat anyway.

Her head rested on his chest, her [h/c] hair sprawling out in random directions. His arm was wrapped around her waist while he drummed his fingers on them subconscious. No words were shared at all; they both enjoyed each other’s presence. “I love you,” [Name] murmured, her voice groggy. He didn’t reply but hummed in acknowledgement. Her eyelids began to close from sleepiness and soft breaths escaped from her slightly parted lips. Hux always wondered how someone could sleep in such a peaceful way. There were a lot of stressful things behind and ahead, but she didn’t look bothered by it. To quote her, “sleep solves everything.” If only he could sleep without having his thoughts disturb him. He had a bad habit of overthinking and there wasn’t a reason _why_ he did it. He tried every way he could. Drink warm water, exercise, _anything_ that could get him to sleep. But none of that ever worked.

_Love_. That word sounded weird when he said it. Was it because he never said this to anyone? Was it because he never _heard_ this word being said to him? When [Name] first arrived, he _knew_ he felt something for her. He wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but he _craved_ for her affection. He was _astonished_ when [Name] told him that she felt the same. _What did I do to deserve this woman?_ He thought, averting his gaze from the wall to her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful when she slept. There were still dark circles under her eyes but they seemed to fade away a little. Hux left a small kiss on her forehead, murmuring a quiet, “ _I need you by my side forever._ ” Recently, he’d developed a habit of saying sweet things to her in her sleep. _I do love you_ , he sighed. _I’m too afraid to say it to you._

It was dangerous, having a secret relationship in the First Order. That’s why they kept it _behind closed doors_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hux action in here, sorry, but hopefully this chapter expands the reader's backstory a bit

News about the Resistance pilot and Stormtrooper escaping the Finalizer had spread around fast. A stressful atmosphere surrounded the whole place and it was affecting everyone. It seemed to boost up everyone’s work, even though there were more frowns and migraines. He threw a major tantrum when the squadron was back and damaged half of the interrogation room. Almost half of the money General Hux saved up was used to pay for fixation. He planned to save his money for weapon improvements. It took him a hours of working to get the money and it was used on damage caused by Kylo’s stupid tantrums. His blue eyes glared at the screen with anger as Captain Phasma reported about FN-2187. The Stormtrooper took off his helmet without permission and was sent to reconditioning. That didn’t seem to get into FN-2187’s mind because he helped the pilot escape. It was his first offense but General Hux already disliked this guy. He almost disliked everyone anyway.

“General!” Officer Unamo called, catching his attention. He marched over to where she was and looked at the screen in front of her. “They’ve been hit.” The screen showed a TIE fighter highlighted in red. The desert planet had a certain highlighted spot to show their destination. “Destroyed?” He asked. His eyes remained on the screen and focused on the moving TIE fighter. “Disabled,” the officer corrected. She then talked about them heading to the Goazon badlands and that was all he needed to know. He turned away from the screen and looked at an officer. “Send a squad to the wreckage.” He ordered and walked away, the blue gleam still on his face from the screens. An older officer replied with a yes, sir and muttered into his comlink. His jaw clenched tightly and he walked to the window, where [Name] was. He stood next to her with his hands clasped behind his back. Her [e/c] eyes stared into the darkness that was occupied by satellites. General Hux didn’t do anything for a while, just stared at her as she stared at the darkness. After a moment, he cleared his throat, mostly to distract himself rather than her. She silently gasped as a response.

“I, I apologize, sir. I zoned out,” [Name] explained, redirecting her eyes to look at him. General Hux arched an eyebrow and nodded in acknowledgement. “What were you thinking about?” He lowered his voice to a whisper. Her expression seemed to soften a little. There were a lot of things in her mind and she was scared that she’d burst the thoughts all at the same time. “You are not obliged to say something you don’t want to, Lieutenant.” She appreciated his understanding. Hux never let this side of himself show to anyone, even his father. He really cared about her. She gave him a small but genuine smile and switched her gaze to the window. Luckily, the place they were standing didn’t have a lot of people. She let out an almost shaky sigh. Almost. “Thank you, General.” With that said, she turned around and left, murmuring quiet apologies to people she bumped into.

As [Name] walked down the hallway, she felt a familiar heavy feeling in her chest. You’ll be fine, [Name], just breathe. He didn’t save your parents; he left them to die. She had been so lost in her thoughts; she didn’t realize that she walked into something. Or rather, someone. Oh no. The person she walked into was the one and only Kylo Ren. “I-I’m sorry, Commander Ren. I didn’t watch where I was going.” She apologized and as she was about to move away, she felt a sharp pain in her head. It took her a while to figure out was he was doing. A gloved hand was in front of her face and she felt herself being pulled to him. Stop. Whimpers left her lips when his arm went back to its normal position. “You’re sad, worried… afraid,” his deep modulated voice spoke. She glared at his mask, but didn’t say anything. “You will meet me at my headquarters at 2100 hours sharp.” She didn’t know what he was going to talk to her about. Judging by the tone of his voice—if that was possible—it wasn’t good. “Yes, sir.” She whispered and walked past him, holding her head with her hands. What did I get myself into?

As soon as she reached her headquarters, she rushed to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress. Her thumbs, as if they had minds of their own, began to twiddle with each other as a nervous feeling crept up her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at the digital clock on one of the walls. Ten minutes left. What did Kylo want to talk to her about anyway? Did she do something wrong? Did Hux do something wrong?  “I shouldn’t worry this much,” [Name] muttered and pushed herself up with a loud sigh. It was already a five-minute walk to Kylo’s headquarters. “Let’s not waste any more time.” She walked out her headquarters as the sound of her boots clicking against the floor echoed loud. Down the hallway, left, right, right, left… she chanted the directions in her mind. The Finalizer’s hallways were like a maze; if you weren’t familiar to it, you’d panic as you try to find a way out. She stopped in front of a grey door—Kylo had to separate his room and office—and knocked on the door. Classic. “Lieutenant [Surname], sir. You’d asked me to come here earlier.”

A modulated “come in” resounded from inside and the doors. He gestured to the leather seat in front of him with his hand and [Name] complied. She put her hands on her lap and looked at him with her [e/c] eyes, waiting for whatever he had to say. “What were you thinking of?” Kylo asked, his voice deep as usual. She felt another oh-so-familiar pang in her head. “It’s your family, isn’t it? Your pilot _friend_ … and Leia Organa.” She gritted her teeth as he continued, “You’re thinking of _him_. General Hux. You… _love_ him, don’t you?” The pain disappeared when he put his hand back on the desk. “I know about your relationship with him, Lieutenant. And I don’t expect your _relationship_ with him to affect your work.” She was growing annoyed.

“What did you call me in here for?” Her tone wasn’t friendly, _not at all_.

“Tell me about your past. Who you were. What you did. Tell me _everything_.” Maybe she was thinking this herself, but his tone seemed to soften a bit. _A bit_. Knowing that it wasn’t good to lie or disobey, she took a deep breath. “I was born in Takodana,” [Name] started. It felt oddly comfortable telling about her past to a man she barely knew. She’s supposed to tell this to _Hux_ , not him! “My parents were both pilots and fighters. When… when _Leia Organa_ created the Resistance, we moved to where the base is. I don’t remember the planet’s name but I know it’s in the Outer Rim. My parents were interested and she accepted. They fought in every battle, won and became one of the most trusted people of her.”

“What else? That’s not the thought bothering you.” _D’Qar_ , Kylo thought. Now he had their location

“There was a battle. I don’t remember what it was, but a lot of people died from it,” she paused for a moment and looked down to her hands. “My parents died in the battle. No one told me about their deaths before I found out about it a year later. I-I was angry and I couldn’t bare to see the people who lied to me. So I packed up, left, and came here. It took me a few restless days to finally find the _Finalizer_. _He_ found me and… that’s it.” Her voice cracked in her sentence but she didn’t cry.

“You know the Resistance pilot.” It wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

“I do,” [Name] looked back at him. “His name is Poe Dameron. He was my only best friend back when I was… there.”

“Do you want to go back?” The question surprised her.

“Why would I want to, Commander Ren? I’d never go back to a place full of liars,” she furrowed her eyebrows. “ _This_ is my home now. I’m willing to fight here.”

“Good,” he spoke. “Do not let your past affect your work. And do not tell Hux about our talk. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Commander. Thank you.”

There was a _lot_ about Kylo Ren that [Name] didn’t know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Reia here! :)  
> I already have the plot for each chapter planned so hopefully, I don't screw up and discontinue this story like I did to my last one. I want this one to be successful. Thanks for 10+ Kudos! I didn't think I'd get this much since there were only 673 words in the first chapter, but thank you so much! I promise the next chapters will be longer than a 1,000 words. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :) ♥
> 
> P.S. I just watched Civil War. Holy mother of god. Sebastian Stan is a fine man. So is Chris Evans. And Tom Holland. WHERE ARE THE CIVIL WAR READER INSERTS WHEN YOU NEED THEM?! I wish I could write some but I have 0 skill in writing about Bucky so... oops.  
> P.P.S. I got braces on my top teeth. This is painful. I'm getting them on my lower teeth next week but don't worry, my appointment's at 4 p.m. I'll have the new chapter before that time :D

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY, Reia here :)
> 
> This is probably a rewrite--wait, no. This is a REMAKE of my abandoned story, "Unintended Treachery." Everything is remade. You're not a Resistance pilot anymore, Poe didn't leave you, in fact you're not even in the Resistance. You're this ~~Weasley~~ General's lieutenant and you're in a secret relationship with him. I had to write this because I have surges of motivation that go away eventually so... yeah. I'm so sorry I discontinued that story out of nowhere; I just realized that it had many flaws. I didn't have the whole story planned out.
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is short, but I _promise_ the next chapters will be longer than this. I promise.
> 
> Now, I do. Hopefully this goes better than my last one. Be sure to leave comments - they motivate me!


End file.
